Fruit juice has a characteristic cloudiness prior to clarification. This is the result of minute, light scattering particles which are suspended throughout the beverage. The particulate matter can be removed to produce a clear beverage as in the case of clarified apple juice. However, many juices are manufactured without clarification because the pulpy, cloudy appearance is considered more "natural" and desirable by some consumers. To impart a natural appearance to formulated beverages, a clouding agent is often added to impart opacity. Opacity or cloudiness may be achieved by the addition of either suspension stable particulate matter or a stable emulsion system. The cloudy effect is achieved when light is refracted and scattered due to the presence of minute particles or droplets.
The majority of clouding agents are emulsions based on both natural and synthetic compounds. A typical clouding agent could contain gum acacia, vegetable oil or citrus oils, brominated vegetable oil and/or approved soluble gum, water, citric acid and sodium benzoate or other approved preservatives. In formulating a clouding agent, it is critical to select proper ratios of these ingredients in order to achieve high levels of cloudiness as well as stability. In addition, the specific gravity in the oil phase of the emulsion must be carefully balanced. Finished cloud densities should be identical to the density of the beverage for maximum stability; ideal densities range from about 0.96 to 1.06 grams per cubic centimeter depending on the solids content of the beverage. The primary oil component of a beverage cloud is either vegetable or citrus oil, which have specific gravities in the range of 0.8 to 0.9 g/cc. These oils must be weighted with a heavier component in order to form a particle of proper density. In the past, brominated vegetable oil (BVO) was the weighting agent of choice because it had a specific gravity of 1.30 g/cc and therefore could be used at relatively low levels. However, in July 1970 the FDA placed an interim limitation on the use of BVO of 15 ppm in the finished beverage. Because of the low allowed use level, alternative weighting agents are required. Weighting agents which have been used in the U.S. or other countries include sucrose diacetate, hexaisobutyrate and rosin esters such as glycerol ester of wood rosin. Unfortunately these weighting agents are synthetic and their current or continued approval for food/beverage use is either prohibited or under review by the FDA.
An ideal clouding agent for use in formulated beverages would contain only ingredients which are permitted without limitation on usage. In addition, it would be desirable if the ingredients were naturally rather than synthetically derived. In use, clouding agents should produce an opaque beverage which does not ring, sediment, flocculate or diminish in cloud capacity upon standing over long periods of time, i.e., at least three to six months. The flavor and odor should be clean so as to allow the product to be used at high levels and to produce a creamy mouthfeel and flavor in addition to opacity.
The present invention relates to the use of whey protein-stabilized emulsions as clouding or creaming agents for beverages, especially acidic fluids. The invention also comprises drinks and materials used in their manufacture when prepared according to the process of the invention.